


The Last Thing You See Is Me

by Linmiltononasepticbox



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti-Jack - Freeform, Multi, Other, XReader, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linmiltononasepticbox/pseuds/Linmiltononasepticbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N), a teen living her life normally with her friends.</p>
<p>Anti, a demon on the prowl for a fresh kill.</p>
<p>But what happens when their paths cross? Will (Y/N) become Anti's next meal, or will she become his saving grace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practice Round

A pair of eyes shone from the shadows as the demon watched his prey from the tree. He flashed a bright grin at the opportunity to practice his skills for the next kill, eying the black bear and watching it rip a grown buck to shreds before moseying on down the path towards its den.

He leapt from the tree down to a shorter limb, his light footwork earning him a tight purchase on the oak's bark.

The figure pulled out his dagger, the cold metal welcoming to his touch. He loved how the blade's handle fit perfectly in his palm as if it was made for him.

He looked back down at the bear and grinned, pushing off the tree and front-flipping onto the bear's back, burying the blade in the bear's neck and severing it's throat. The bear roared, standing up and clawing at it's back while the demon leapt over him, landing in front of it and ramming his blade in the bear's heart. The growling monster tore the dagger out and gouged the poor bear's eyes out, making it cry out in pain. As the bear swiped its paw across and nicked the demon's hand, he leapt back and let it fall to its paws before landing his last blow to the back of the mammal's skull.

The beast roared it's last roar and fell. The crash of the fall resounded through the woods and made the figure cringe.

He stood normally, proud of his kill. After he wiped off the dagger on the bear's fur and tied the bear with rope, he left to get his truck. He backed it to the bear and loaded the bear onto the back. He didn't want to let the meat and fur go to waste.

He hopped into the black Toyota, starting the silent vehicle and driving to his house in the mountains, five minutes from where the kill was.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti unwinds at home, deposing of the bear where it belongs and checking his email.

The demon leapt out of the truck, his one blue, one neon green eye examining the scene around them. He slammed the truck door shut and circled around to the back, lowering the tailgate.

He examined their kill and smiled, the bear's eyes still open in fear.

Walking to his garage, opening it and dragging out his large wagon, he tugged it to the truck and pulled the still-warm carcass onto it for easy transport. He drug it to her shop in the back of the house beside the dog kennels. His two huskies barked and yelped, begging for a piece of the tender meat.

He ignored them, opening the door and bringing in his prey, pulling it onto his hydraulic operational table, where he prepared his tools.

He pulled out his knife, some scissors, a clamp, a bowl and a bag, getting to work on the bear. He skinned it, setting the skin and fur in the bag to clean and tan. He turned back to the remains of the bear, cutting the bear's head and paws off. He cut up the meat, dividing it up into meat he would eat, meat he would feed the dogs, and meat he would sell. Then he put the bones with the dogs' meat.

He grabbed the dogs' meat and headed outside, dividing it among the hungry hounds. They pounced on the meat and devoured it, bloodthirsty for their next hunt. The meat helped train them to hunt living things, since the meat was always warm.

He watched them smugly and went back in to clean off the table and put the rest of the bear meat into the freezer. As he went back to the bloody table, he grinned at all of the blood left over. He pressed a button that poured all of the blood into a bowl. Then he took out her blade, took off the handle, and laid the blade in the bowl to soak overnight.

He placed the handle beside the bowl and headed upstairs into the house, taking off his burgandy hoodie to show a black tank top underneath.

Yawning, he walked over to the computer, waking it up from sleep and pulling up his email, checking for interesting requests, his thoughts the same as usual.... but there was something different. 

_Boring, stupid, easy, ugh, this su- Oo!_


	3. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti checks the weird message he receives, curious.

He clicked on the weird email, intrigued.

_**To:demonanti406@scurentwrk.web** _

_**From: unknwnprovider@scurentwrk2.web** _

_**Subject: Kill** _

_**CC:** _

_**Message: Hey, Anti. One target. Four weeks. Target info below. Just for fun. I have a partner if you are interested.** _

_**Attachments: Characterfile.pdf.rar** _

Anti sat there, staring at the intriguing email. Most people drag on with the story of why they need the person killed, or even why they're contacting him.

This person was precise, to the point, and smart. 

Just how he liked it. Hated how he used his name, though. Why the fook....

He grinned as he clicked the link, downloading the attached file and opening the database to look at his selected prey. 

A picture of a girl with (h/c) (h/length) hair and (e/c) eyes popped up on his screen. The sight of her took his breath away. He clicked the attached .pdf file, Adobe making him swear as it took ages to load. Once it finally loaded, he finally got some info on the prey.

_**Name: (Y/N)** _

_**Age: 16** _

_**Race: American -or if you want to change it, have at it-** _

_**Additional Comments: Normally has headphones in, quiet. Watches Youtube a lot. Lost in thought, should be easy to sneak up on. You got this.** _

Anti grinned a fanged smile. 

Of course I have this. 

Anti slowly leaned back, contemplating the job.

This.... sender is actually very organized and to the point. And he...or she has a partner, maybe I could try working with somebody. Hmmmm......

He clicked "Reply" and started typing.

_**To: unknwnprovider@scurentwrk.web** _

_**From: demonanti406@scurentwrk2.web** _

_**Subject: RE: Kill** _

_**CC:** _

_**"Alright. Send me the files of this "partner" you have lined up and I'll decide if I want them to work with me. I usually work alone, but with more people, the job could get done faster. I'd have more angles to work with. But, I'll take the job."** _

He clicked "Send" and minimized the window, getting himself a drink from the kitchen. When he walked back in, a noise came from the PC, catching his attention. Pulling the window back up, he saw that the sender had replied.

Quick, too. He must really want this girl dead.

_**To: demonanti406@scurentwrk.web** _

_**From: unknwnprovider@scurentwrk2.web** _

_**Subject: RE: RE:Kill** _

_**CC:** _

_**Files attached: Partner** _

_**Here is the info on the helper. The job must be completed in four weeks.** _

Well, then. 

Anti smirked, ready to take the challenge.


	4. The Call

Dark groaned, sitting up from the curled-up fetal position he fell asleep in as he rubbed his eye. His knife lied beside him, the blade stained a burgundy red. He looked down at his torn outfit, the dark blue shirt torn and blood-stained.

_I need to get to a laundromat......or at least a car so I can get back to my hideout....._

He looked around at the woods surrounding him, the ruffled leaves beside him reminding him of the long, strenuous job he accomplished the night before.

The prey tried to run, but they didn't get far.

He yawned and stood up, the wind blowing through his shirt and torn jeans.

_Stupid branch.... I have to start being more careful._

He turned and started running towards the road, hoping his small black PT Cruiser was still parked there. He didn't think someone would steal the car.

Why would they? It smelled like fucking eath and decaying bodies.

Dark didn't care much for personal hygiene.

The sight of the black car lightened his step as he opened the door and slipped into the driver's side. Starting the car and driving down the road, he grumbled tiredly.

"Don't wanna go to work today, God KNOWS what AVP has planned, that little bitch...."

His phone lit up, the device vibrating in the cup holder. He looked at the number quizzically.

_No one ever calls me.... blocked number? A job possibility? I swear to fucking god, Antivirus....._

He hit "Answer", putting the phone up to her ear. "Who is this?"

"Hey. Are ye Darkiplier?" A higher pitched Irish voice drifted through the speaker. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes I am. Can I ask who this is?"

"I'm in th' same... profession ye are, an I was told tha' we should work together. Me name's Antisepticeye."

Dark paused. "Antisepticeye?" He searched his brain, finally remembering that Antivirus Pewdiepie told him about this man. The excellent killer.

"That's right! AVP told me about the job he had lined up and asked if I was willing to work with someone on it. I normally work alone, but I accepted the job."

"A'ight. Meet me in th' back of the Bell and th' Dragon res'urant, 18:00 'morrow night."

"'Got it." Dark hung up, pulling into the driveway of his house. He loathed being told what to do, but the thought of working with the other male intrigued him. Although the voice was going to take some getting used to.

_Let's do this._


	5. The Bell And The Dragon

Dark walked into The Bell And The Dragon, a clean black tight-fitting tee covering down to the waistband of his dark blue jeans. He wore a pair of blue and black Heelys, a hat covered the stripe of white in his hair.

Although Dark didn't exactly know who he was looking for, Anti noticed him before he came in. He walked over to the killer and lead him to a dimly-lit booth at the back of the restaurant. Dark sat down, taking off his hat as Anti slid back his black hood to reveal his face.

"Hello, Dark."

Dark slightly smiled. "Hey."

The waiter came over, getting their orders of two Pepsi's and a basket of bread. As she left, Anti cleared his throat.

"Okay, so you've been briefed, I assume?" Dark nodded. "Good. Top of the game. I like that. So, we have one girl. My guess is that she's normally either alone or has her head in the goddamn clouds."

"Or at least on her phone 24/7."

Anti nodded. "Yeah. So, any ideas?"

"Well, we should watch for the places she travels first. If she's not there, then we'll check the less-likely places." A grin flashed across Dark's face. "We'll be able to trap her eventually.'

Anti nodded. "But, she may always be in contact with someone."

"True, true. However, she has to sleep at some point, right? We kill her when she sleeps, get her out of the way. Plan it to look like a suicide."

Anti pondered this. "But, that takes the fun out of it. Wait 'til she's in the woods and she gets a chance to run. Make her believe she's getting away, then kill her."

Dark nodded in agreement, a glint of hunger flashing across his eyes. "That sounds the best. Let's do that. Also, the snow will help us hide our tracks, covering everything we leave behind...."

The two continued to scheme as the white snow fell outside, the winter coming early this year.


	6. Predator Or Prey?

Signe burst out laughing at (Y/N)'s version of the superfrown, giggling as the duo sat at the lunch table. The blonde-haired girl took a sip of her milk as (Y/N) chuckled heartily, the laugh having a guy-like sound to it.

"Man, I love that group." Signe shrugged. (Y/N) nodded as Signe continued. "Especially Avi's overtones. How in the fuck does he do that?"

(Y/N) doubled over in laughter. After a few minutes of uninterrupted laughter, they calmed down, (Y/N) wiping away tears. 

"Okay. We need to get serious now." Signe suddenly picked up on (Y/N)'s vibe, her smile dissipating. 

"Oh, yeah. Have you heard back from Max?" (Y/N)'s nod sent fear into her hearts. "AVP's got a killer on me. I don't know how in the hell Max found out, but I think he had a guy slip into a certain killer's house, raid his email and he found files on me on there."

Signe nodded. "What do we know about the killer?" 

(Y/N) grinned, pulling out a file on Anti, sliding it over to the girl across from her before nibbling on a fry. "He normally works alone, so he's our only threat. But, we don't have a lot of time to act before he strikes. We have to be smart. We mess up.... it'll be the last time we do."

Neither of the girls at the table knew about Dark, though.


	7. Meeting The Killer

(Y/N) walked down the path in the woods, the moonlight filtering through the trees to spill out onto the damp ground below. The pale blue light caught the droplets of rain that had fallen before. Thankfully, it wasn't raining now.

(Y/N) had to go to the store to pick up some bread and some soda for the night, but she and Signe and decided that walking the streets of (town) was unsafe and guess who didn't have a car? They figured Anti had been wandering the streets and alleys, waiting to pounce on (Y/N). They didn't know that Dark was on the prowl in the streets and Anti had been creeping in the woods.

So she was stuck walking through the tall trunks in the middle of the night with a bag in each hand, irritable as all hell. At least the woods lined the city alleyways, but just far away to not be seen.

"Motherfucker.....Why can't I live a **NORMAL** life **withOUT** killers and drama and shit-"

A stick snapped nearby as (Y/N) froze, her head whipping around. The urge to ask if anyone was there was rising, but she had to bite it back as she started to run. Fast.

A pair of footsteps followed her as she ran, panting as she dropped the bags to gain more speed. She shivered as she felt the person close the gap on her, leaping on top of her back and tackling her to the ground.

"Don't mo-" She didn't even look at him as she struggled free and started running, managing to make it to the back of the alley, jumping the fence into the city limits. She looked back as she heard the fence rattle behind her.

A pair of eyes, one blue, one neon green, glowed from the shadows of the alleyway as (Y/N) stood there, shaking. The icy glare dug deep into her soul. She gulped as the being chuckled darkly, the menacing voice having a light ring to it.

"You think you can escape from me, princess?" He rolled the last word sickly, like it made him...want her. She shook her head as he flashed a fanged grin, his white teeth showing slight hints of blood as he chuckled again. "Good answer. I hate having to hunt my kill."

"Who ARE you?!" (Y/N) screamed, shaking harder as the terrified teen took a step back from him, terrified of this....monster in the shadows. He sighed and stepped out to show a man with neon-green hair, short, stubby facial hair to accent it. He wore a pair of blue jeans under a burgundy hoodie, the strings and top of the jacket having slight blood stains from his recent kills. His feet were clad in a pair of black vans.

"My dear, it's not a matter of **WHO** I am, but **WHAT** I am. But the name's Anti, thank you for asking."

(Y/N) gulped again, the action becoming harder to successfully accomplish due to her throat wanting to close up on her. "T-then what are you?"

The being, or Anti, grinned, showing his bloodied fangs again. He seemed giddy she asked. "Well, kitten, let me tell you~ I am a demon, but one that feeds off of humans. I need them to survive. Plus, you pathetic beings taste good." He spat out the word pathetic like the word was a sour jawbreaker in his mouth. (Y/N) tilted her head. "So like a vampire?"

Hissing, he clenched his fist and glared. "Don' compare me t' those **_FILTHY BASTERDS!_** " He roared. "It's bad enough they ruined the whole outlook of the supernatural!" Anti shook his head, calming down as if he realized who he was talking to. "Sorry, I'm just....hungry." The hunger slunk back into his voice as (Y/N) shivered, a chill crawling up her spine.

Anti grinned as he stepped towards her. "You people are mistaken if you think that I'm awake and celebrating anything that I've become...Demons aren't vampires, my dear, we're much...much more....but now, you know too much...."

His eyes still shined with lust and hunger as he grinned at (Y/N), his fangs showing as his nails sharpened into claws. ** _"Run."_**


	8. Unexpected, But Protected?

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

****

I tore through the streets, not even daring to turn back and check if Anti was chasing me. The lights flickered as I ran under them due to the under-maintenance of the city to their wiring, the chilly wind blowing through the night sky.

I turned down towards the park, twisting down the paths before bumping into someone else and crashing into the ground. I scraped my elbow and hands, blood starting to seep to the surface of my skin as I slowly looked up into the red, glowing eyes of a tall, well-built man with pink, sweeping hair over on one side, the other side black and short.

He wore a pair of black glasses that framed his Asian-American face well, just like the black scruffy hair that traced his chin and his top lip.

A black tight-fitting shirt showed his muscles as it hugged his body, it trailing down to meet a pair of dark blue jeans that also fit him well. His feet were clad in a pair of black Vans that matched the hue of the pathway.

The man flashed a bright white grin as he looked down at me, it seemingly having fangs in it. "Well, who do we have here? A teen running away from home? Or prey running straight into our hands?"

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"DARKIPLIER!!"

The being, or Darkiplier, and I glanced over at the entrance of the park to see Anti running towards us, his fangs extended and his eyes glowing.

"Antisepticeye! You KNOW not to keep your eyes like that out in public! Dull the glow, damnit!"

"Dark, shut yer fookin' mouth. Now, who th' fook-" The demon saw who I was and froze. "I told ye t' run! But noooo, ye run t' me partner! Are ye jus' TRYNA die tonigh' ?!"

I gulped as I shook my head. "I was running through the park and I ran into hi-"

"YOU WERE SAVING OUR PREY?!" Dark roared, the birds in the surrounding trees fluttering away as they squawked in panic.

Anti growled, his eyes glowing as he stepped in between Dark and I.

"Ye aren't putting one hand on (Y/N), 'kay?"

I shook slightly as Dark smirked. "Aww, does little Anti have a crush on our target?" He grinned and chucked as Anti growled louder.

"Ye will NOT hurt 'er. Ye will not stalk 'er. Ye will not harm 'er in any way, shape or form. If AVP complains about i', I will take th' fall."

Dark grumbled. "Fine. Call me when you come to your goddamn senses." He turned and started jogging down the path, Anti and I watching him leave before Anti turned to face me, the glow dulling in his eyes a little as he smirked and helped me up.


	9. Not Your Kitten

I backed up from the demon standing in front of me, my fear-filled (e/c) eyes staring into his glowing pupils. His grin faded as he sensed my fear.

"What's wron', kitten? There's no reason to be afrai-"

I stopped him mid-sentence. "NO REASON?! You just tried to fuckin' kill me and then save me from another scary bastard and you tell me there's no reason to be afraid?!"

Anti's shoulders dropped as he sighed, his gaze softening slightly as we still kept solid eye contact.

"Look, love. I wanted to kill ye at first, in the woods, when I could barely see ye. An' I should've then, because when ye broke free and got into the beam o' the streetlights, well.... that's why I gave ye the chance to run, kitten."

"STOP CALLING ME KITTEN!" I shouted, Anti's ears slightly pulling down. "I ain't your kitten or your pet, okay?! I'm not yours!"

I spun around and started to run when Anti bared his fangs and growled warningly, bolting out of the park. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, panting as I dashed towards the apartment I lived in.

~~~~~~~

I broke through the front door of my apartment with a crash, not stopping as I slammed the door shut behind me and bolted to my room. I could hear my mom cry after me as I blasted past her room but ignored her while I slammed my door and leaned on it.

Thoughts flew about my mind as I slowed my breathing, gulping.

_What if he finds my house? Or my room? What if he does kill me? Or his partner, "Darkiplier"?_

_What if...._

_What if...._

_What i-_

A knock at my window caused me to jump and look over to see a dark figure at the window, tapping on it.

"Nope. I can't see who you are and I don't care. Fuck off!"

The figure kept tapping before the eyes started to glow a familiar blue and green, a groan rising from my chest. "GoddamnitAntiImmabeatyourass......"

I slipped to the window and stared at him. He tapped on the glass again, pouting and doing puppy eyes as I shook my head. "You're gonna kill me. No."

He shook his head before clasping his hands together and getting on his hands and knees on the fire escape, literally begging.

"Jesus Christ, you're pitiful-" I started as I opened the window, letting him climb through as he chuckled. "Thanks, kitten-"

"I AIN'T YOUR FUCKIN KITTEN!"


	10. Rage

**"WHAT?!"**

AVP paced his room as Dark winced slightly, anger seeping through the Swedish demon's pores. "He protected the damn prey?!"

"Yeah, I dont fucking get the Irish bastard anyway."

AVP glared at the Korean. "He's your partner-in-crime-"

"I just met the damn guy! Dont be screaming at me!" He proceeded to cross his arms. "You've known him longer than I have, does he normally pull shit like this?"

"Do you think I would've put him on this job if I thought he'd pull a stunt like this? He's gone mad, a demon falling for a human-" AVP spat out the word like it left a bitter taste on his forked tongue. "- and he should know better!"

Dark opened his mouth in protest, the Korean unable to cit into the taller demon's ramblings as he sighed.

"Anti-Virus, we can't let him just get by with this...."

"No shit, I thought we'd let him take the prey right under our noses. Might as well turn her into a demon too!" AVP growled, glaring at Dark angrily.

"AVP, YOU KNOW ANTI WOULDN'T STOOP THAT FUCKING LOW-"

Anti-Virus rolled his eyes. "Well, he's already stooped low enough to love a human, soon he'll fuck her and then turn her-"

"Are you really referencing Twilight right now?! It takes a lot more than a fucking bite for you to become a demon and Anti is too damn lazy to even start the process!"

AVP shrugged, smirking. "He stood up to you and tracked her down, right? He's willing to do that for her, so why not change her?"

Dark growled. "He's not THAT fucking stupid."

"Watch him."


	11. Frustration

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V**

I sat in my computer chair, eyeing the strange Irish fucker that lied out on my bed. His neon green hair covered his right eye slightly, leaving his glowing one visible as the demon stared at the ceiling. His lanky arms were crossed behind his head.

"So, what exactly do you want with me, Anti?"

The intruder's ears flicked upward as he looked over at me. "Me?"

I squinted. "No, the other Irish fucker that broke into my room late at night and is currently occupying my damn room that's named Anti."

"Well, _sorry_ , I just wanted to say hi. Also-" He pointed a finger gun and winked at me. " -You're rockin' a hot as fuck bod."

"Jesus fuckin... Anti, you sure you didn't hit your head too hard when you came in or something?"

The Irish demon scoffed as he sat up and flicked his tail. His eye glowed a bit brighter, his tongue flicking out. "Nope, I mean it, (Y/N). You're hot as fuck."

"Well, that's nice. I'm being followed by a yandere Irish demon."

"HEY!" Anti snapped, his tail flicking as he pouted. "I'm not that bad. I'll at least give you some room-"

"By breaking into my room?" I shot back.

He scowled. "You let me in."

"Well, if I didn't then you'd break through the fuckin' glass."

"Well, I always get what I want, ki-" He started before I shot him a glare.

"Godfuckindamnit, Antisepticeye, I will kick you out the fuckin' window if you say that again."

He smirked. "Kinky."

"Oh my god-"

Chuckling, he looked at the open window before lying back and folding his arms behind his head again, closing his eyes. "You're cute when you're mad, kitte-"

Next thing we knew, Anti was flying into the dumpster below (Y/N)'s window, the glass slamming shut.


	12. The Possibilities And the Consequences That Go With Them

**ANTI'S P.O.V**

I growled as I clambered out of the dumpster, shaking off some of the loose trash and glaring up at the window. I wasn't expecting _that_.

"Feisty one, aren' ya, kitten?" I stumbled out of the dark alley into the streetlight, the bright light damn near blinding me.

For a Friday night, the streets seemed pretty empty, save the stray car that lazily stolled by or the occasional person leaving the lit buildings. The moonlight poured onto the streets, creating a serene atmosphere. It was eerily calming.

Looking up, I sighed. I knew I had lost Dark as a partner. Protecting the prey was a stupid idea, but......

_But what?_ I walked down the street, thinking to myself and considering the options.

_Okay, so. One way, yer chasin' a human that may not even fuckin like ya. Plus, yer losin' a new partner-in-crime. The other hand, yer keepin' yer friends, but killin' that human that you may get to keep._

Sighing, I walked into a small secluded section of stores, seeing a café that was still open. It seemed pretty vacant.

_Hopefully I'll make th' righ' damn choice....._

Entering the café and looking up, my heart dropped into my chest.

×××××××

**(Y/N's) P.O.V.**

I slammed the glass shut and sighed, walking to the bed and sitting down on it.

_Finally. Got rid of that annoying asshole._

Lying back on the bed, I sighed and closed my eyes, still in my clothes from earlier that day. I was too lazy to change. The moonlight filtered into the room as I smiled, getting up to click the light off and lie back down onto the bed.

_A yandere demon.....Well, he's not bad looking, I'll give the persistent bastard that._

_Not to mention the fact he's a demon. That's kickass.....but a bit terrifying at the same time._

_But, if I turn him down, would he kill me?_

That thought crossed my mind as I gulped, reality hitting me. If I told this fucker no, he could kill me.

_Fuck me, I'm stuck with the bastard, arent I?_

A hand with a damp rag clamped down on my mouth, another pair of hands holding my legs down as a deep, Korean voice whispered "It'll all be over soon." into my ear.

The next thing I knew, I slowly blacked out.


	13. "Natemares" Can Be Helpful

**ANTI'S P.O.V**

"Natemare?!" I said incredulously, seeing the raven-haired demon sitting at the table. Of course, he was by himself, but that was about to change as Nate looked up to make eye contact with me.

Nate was an old friend of mine from ages ago. We had hunted, played games, wrote songs and chilled out with each other. Then, one day, he just...disappeared.

"Anti?! Oh my god- What's goin' on, my man?" Nate got up and went to high-five me as I approached. He was more vocal than I remember.

"I'm good. Havin' some....issues with me lates' mission."

Nate raised a brow, intrigued. "Oh? Is that true?" I nodded.

"Yea. Turns out there's a chick we gotta kill, an' I may or may no' have a crush on said chick." I smiled sheepishly as Nate made a pained, sympathetic face.

"Ooooh. Have you thought about the whole human-to-demon thing?"

A groan erupted from my chest. "I'm t' lazy fer tha', Nate-"

"Well, either that or have everyone targeting her. I'll help you!"

"Ya sure? Ya know how in-depth those can get...." I trailed off as Nate nodded. "You deserve it, man. Especially if you found someone."

"Well....okay."


	14. Come And Get Her

**ANTI'S P.O.V.**

Nate and I trudged around through the moonlit woods, gathering what we needed. The process wasn't simple, nor was it easy. It wasnt like a vampire or werewolf; you can't just bite someone and bam, you're a demon.

I mean, this is altering your fuckin' cells, so of course its gonna take a bit more.

"So, Nate. What all do we have?"

Nate looked over at me before looking down at his checklist. His fuckin' checklist.

"Welp, we have the ravens feathers, a pint of wolf blood, a pint of your blood, some pine sap, a bit of black widow poison- the fucker almost bit me- and some of those poisonous berries....."

He looked up at me and smiled. "So just about everything."

"Okay, so now is the preparation...." We walked back to the apartment briskly, myself being anxious to get this going.  
\------------------------  
We crawled back in through the window, Nate crawling in front of me and gulping.

"Uh...Anti?"

"Yeah?" I hopped in after him and froze to see (Y/N)'s room a wreck. "Holy fuck....is there a no-"

Nate held up a paper from her intable. "Right here, man."

Snatching it from his hand, my tail whipped furiously back and forth as I read the scrawled handwriting.

_You want your_ princess _back? Well, come and get her.  
-Dark._

"That fucker...." I growled.

Nate looked at me, confused as all hell. "Wha-"

I was gone before he could even finish, him trailing after me as I darted under the moonlight.


	15. Dungeons and Dragons IRL

**(Y/N)'S P.O.V**

"Is the human awake?" A slightly scruffled Swedish voice drifted to my ears as I slowly gained consciousness. I kept my eyes shut as to not attract attention because I knew the voice was talking about me. 

Footsteps started to sound down a distance and continued to get louder as they neared. It sounded like they were coming down...a hallway? Was I in a dungeon? 

_Who the hell has_ dungeons _anymore? Am I in an episode of Dungeons and Dragons?_

I slowly fidgeted my arms and legs. Apparently I was chained to a wall, with heavy chain-links too. 

_Typical medieval movie-style imprisonment techniques. Bet you they were black and rusted. How much blood is in here too?_

The air reeked of the salty scent of blood. _How many things do they kill in here?!_

A clanging of keys was followed by a loud _screeeech_ from the door as I opened my eyes.

_No faking it anymore._

I came face-to-face with the Korean demon I met in the park the other night, except this time, the demon's hair was...fire? It wasn't just red hair, it was fucking _fire_. His eyes resonated black as little trails of smoke drifted from them, the smoke almost mixing with the smoke from his hair. He wore a slim outfit, almost all black aside from a red shoulder pad, a small ear piece, pair of red gloves and he now had a tail and little horns, a little insignia singed onto the clothing.

"Well, aren't you guys just the example of a five-star hotel." I gestured to the puddles of blood, the ill-lit room and the chains that held me to the wall, the links swallowing my arms whole. My clothes- which weren't even my clothes anymore, they were now just a tattered red tank top and a torn pair of shorts- barely covered my skin.

"Listen here, little _brat_." The Korean spat out as he backhanded me, the gloves burning my cheek. I hissed quietly, glaring up at him. "I'm Dark, and you better obey me or else you'll fuckin' get it. You got 'at?" I nodded, not really that intimidated. "Sure. Fine. Whatever the _fuck_ you say. " He started to unlock the cuffs as I glared at the ground.

_I never thought I'd ever think this, but I actually miss that ignorant sonuvabitch.....Anti, come save me, you bastard!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ANTI'S P.O.V**

I stared at the palace, gulping quietly and flicking my tail. Natemare crouched beside me with his knife in it's sheath. My own knives rested on my hips, the tips poisoned with my special concoction that'll at least knock a demon down for a couple days. We were both clad in slight armor- Nathan's idea- his more focused on his chest, mine more focused on my arms, legs and head. My armor was a dark green as his was a deep purple.

My new partner glanced over at me. "You sure we can do this? I mean, we're breaking into the equivalent of fuckin' _Mordor_ here, man!"

"An' yet Frodo an' his friends did it. Chill ou', Nate. We go' 'is." I gave him a somewhat-comforting glance, trying to relax the geek down as he sighed. "Fine...."

A loud roar caused both of us to jump as a large flume of fire blasted towards us, the two of us splitting and rolling separate ways as Nate shouted.

"They have a fuckin' _dragon_?!"

I whipped my head to make eye contact with something that I never thought I'd see. A thirty-five foot, fire-breathing, horned, fanged, winged, scaled, demonic _lizard_ towered over me with the intent to kill me. His five horns spiraled upward behind his crest of his head that towered over me. His chest wasn't scaled, more like skin. His wings were leather, the ends cut to imitate the ends of fire. Not to mention his eyes were pure white and his claws were the size of _half of my arm._

_Yep, a fire dragon. Are you really that obsessed with DnD, AntiVirus?_

"Well, someone's 'horny'." I commented, pulling out my knives and gesturing to the many horns the creature had as Nate groaned. 

"REALLY, ANTI?!" "What?" I smirked at him before charging the dragon. It was kind of like the bear, except larger, more vicious, and actually had a fighting chance of killing me.

_But this fucker stood in the way between me and (Y/N), who, by the way, could be dead or be close to it._

The idea of (Y/N) being harmed shoved me over the edge, my hair switching to green flames as the tip of my tail turned into a blade. My eyes glowed brighter as I roared before charging at the distracted dragon. Nate's gaze flickered between the dragon and I before he rolled back, his eyes wide. 

The beast tried to slice at me, his claw nicking my cheek as I hissed. His swift tail knocked Nate onto his ass.

"Anti, his chest- His heart's free!"

_How_ fuckin' _stereotypical._

I leaped up and sliced his wings when he flapped him up. Sliced under his scales when I could. Roars erupted from the beast, but I didn't care as I continued, swinging down and around to his chest to plunge the knife into his heart.

The winged animal roared his last breath before crashing to the ground, the earth shaking a bit as I leaped off the carcass and breaking off a horn. My hair, eyes and tail slowly shifted back to normal.

"Well, tha' was.....interestin'."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Why did you get a horn?"

I glanced over at him, then down at the item. "I's me prize! I won i' fair an' square!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Anti....."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these chapters seem short, they seem longer in the editors....


End file.
